


Party Crashing

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Tony, Caregiver!Bucky, Carrying, Daddy!Steve, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Bucky, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, caregiver!Steve, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: The Stark Annual Expo is in full swing and Tony is having a good time. Unfortunately, he spent months preparing for it while ignoring his need to be in his little headspace and some consequences arise. Bucky and Steve are there to help him through it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Party Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading these types of stories because I find them so endearing, so I thought I'd give it a try.

Tony had been having such a good time. 

The Stark Annual Expo was in full swing and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Tickets had sold out at an alarming rate, eager to see the new genius idea Tony had crafted. People Tony didn’t know continuously praised him and fed him compliments by the spoonful, which he gratefully basked in. What wasn’t there to like?

The board had wanted this year to be extravagant. They wanted something bigger, something more. Pepper chastised them, declaring he had provided more than enough new inventions. She had been begging Tony to take a break for a while. Between his Avenger and Stark Industries duties, the man was barely functioning. It was no secret that Tony worked himself to exhaustion, no matter the costs. He might have been a man, a powerful one at that, but his self-preservation skills were worse than a child’s. 

Then, Wayne Enterprises released their new version of a tablet. The prototype was subpar to anything Tony would ever create, but it had the board members flustered. Stark Industries couldn’t be second best. Ever. So, Tony had painstakingly been working for two months on one of his many prototypes he had cataloged for future tinkering. Backbreaking work that cost him sleep, nutrients and a little bit of his sanity. 

Steve and Bucky weren’t happy. The Avengers had been increasingly busy with missions. It seemed a new threat popped up almost weekly. Each new villain was subdued, but it was exhausting work. Tony’s real job duties in between all of that, meant that they hadn’t seen their baby boy in months. Hell, they rarely saw adult Tony. The only glimpse they got was his brief trips to the kitchen for more caffeine or when they would bring food down to the lab, begging him to eat.

Tony understood their frustrations. He relished being little and loved to have Steve and Bucky take care of him. It was relaxing and enjoyable for all parties involved, at least that’s what Steve and Bucky promised. The weekends typically served as Tony’s regression days, but with the super soldiers around, sometimes he found himself slipping more often. He couldn’t help himself, he was clingy and loved attention, and they loved to shower him with it. 

Bucky and Steve came to the Expo to support Tony, but he made them promise to avoid him all night. He feared that having them nearby would help him slip after months of purposely denying his urges. That was too high of a risk to take, especially in public. He was exhausted, but all the alcohol at the Expo was helping him relax. There were so many hands to shake and people to greet that Tony felt like he was in a daze as Pepper ushered him from group to group. All his work had paid off and the night was almost done. Just another hour left and a final speech before he could relax. 

The more he drank though, the looser his inhibitions fell. Tony could feel his mind teetering on the edge and it was taking all of his strength to stay big. Mentally, he was searching for his Daddy and Papa, which told him he was edging way too close to regressing. Standing in a room full of bigwigs, Tony was looking for a friendly face. He was feeling anxious, the thought of slipping in public too frightening. 

Too enamored with his thoughts, he wasn’t conscious of his fingers slowly lifting to his face. They were inching closer to his mouth before a hand suddenly pulled his arm down. 

“Hey, Tony. Only another half hour.” He turned to see his Papa, no Bucky, staring at him. His face flushed red. Tony had been seconds away from sucking his thumb. He wanted to be embarrassed but seeing Bucky had him leaning into the taller man, searching for comfort.

Bucky looked concerned and wanted to wrap the little in his arms and shield him from his adult life, but instead backed up, breaking their contact. His metal arm helped steady Tony until he was sure he could support his weight. Tony practically whimpered at the loss of warmth. 

Not wanting to trigger his little headspace, Bucky tried to tread lightly. “You ready for your big speech?” Tony nodded. “Great, when you finish we can go home. Okay?” 

“M'Okay,” Tony mumbled. He was grateful that Bucky was trying to keep him rooted to his big side for the time being, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t help but feel desperate to be coddled. “I’m gonna go find Pep.”

Before Bucky could respond, Tony was weaving through the crowd. Steve joined his boyfriend. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Tony walk away, clearly worried. “You think he’ll make it?” Steve asked.

“I don’t want to think about what will happen if he doesn’t,” Bucky sighed. If anyone found out that Tony was a little, the ensuing meltdown would break him and he knew he would never see his baby again. Tony would kill himself trying to bury that part of his life if it got out, no matter how much it helped him.

“Let’s just keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret ending up in some tabloid,” Steve said while eyeing the crowd. “There are too many eyes on him tonight.”

“As soon as his speech is done we’ve got to get him out of here, Stevie. It’s been way too long.”

“I know Buck. I know.”

After talking to Bucky, Tony was barely hanging on. In the sea of people, Pepper found him. She could tell he was struggling to stay big, so she brought him over to a quiet corner to distract him. Pepper asked about Wayne Enterprises new technology, desperate to get the man to focus his attention on something. It did the trick, knowing Tony would never pass up an opportunity to bash the rival company. 

Before either of them knew it, the time had come for Tony’s speech. He felt a little better as he walked to the podium. It was a relatively short speech, which meant in no time he could leave and crash. That sounded like music to his ears. Poising himself, he looked at the crowd and began speaking. Everyone was paying rapt attention and Tony found himself easily breezing through his monologue with his usual cheerful snark.

Then his eyes landed on Steve and Bucky. They both were smiling, a look of adoration in their eyes. Proud, they looked proud of him. Tony felt like he was melting under the warmth their faces provided. He could only think about their praise, telling him what a good baby boy he was. His thoughts were racing, daydreaming about being held and tucked in. 

Tony was so stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t know he had stopped speaking until a wave of murmurs swept over the crowd. He came to, suddenly aware of all the eyes staring at him. He brought his fists to his eyes to rub at them and Steve and Bucky knew he was in trouble. 

“Shit. Steve, we gotta do something,” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s hand and pushed through the crowd. They rushed towards the side of the stage where Pepper was. “Pep, I think he’s crashing.” 

“On it,” Pepper stated as she glided towards where Tony stood. He was fidgeting with his suit and looking so small. The two men moved to the exit wing beside the stage so they could easily grab Tony and go.

When Pepper reached the podium, she grabbed Tony’s hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Quickly, she shut the mic off so she could whisper to Tony. “Hey, Tony.” He turned to look at her and she smiled softly. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t—I—Help,” he quietly whimpered. His eyes were becoming glassy and Pepper handed him his sunglasses to shield him from prying eyes.

“Go home, honey.” Pepper turned his body so he could see Bucky and Steve waiting in the wing off stage. She turned the mic back on to address the crowd. “Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. There has been an emergency in our R&D departments and Mr. Stark is needed right away. I will happily answer questions--“

Tony didn’t hear the rest of the speech. Once he saw Steve and Bucky, he was practically running off stage. When he entered the wing, Steve made sure the door was tightly shut while Tony launched himself into Bucky’s arms. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around Bucky and his head tucked into the crook of his Papa’s neck. Bucky’s metal arm supported Tony’s bottom while his flesh hand rubbed soothing circles on his baby’s back. “Hey, doll. We missed you.”

Tony was fully in his headspace now, sobbing into Bucky’s shoulder, too mentally exhausted to do anything else. Steve joined them, rubbing a hand through Tony’s hair. “Shh, it’s okay baby. We got you. You must be so tired.”

Tony could only nod. His hand flew out to grasp Steve’s shirt. He needed them both. Steve ducked his head quickly through the exit door to make sure no reporters were around before calling their car. They continued to hold Tony while they waited, letting his sobs turn in to sniffles.

When Steve’s phone chimed letting him know the car was there, he nudged Bucky. Bucky turned to Tony, “Do you want to walk sweetheart?” 

“No!” Tony’s head thrashed almost violently back and forth. The thought of Steve or Bucky letting go or leaving him was too terrifying. 

“Okay, darlin'. Okay, no worries. Papa’s got you. We’re going to move fast to the car then okay?” He moved to tuck Tony’s head back into his neck while Steve threw a blanket over Tony to block him as much as possible. “Can you stay like this?” Tony nodded and Steve and Bucky took off for the car. 

Even safely inside the car, away from prying eyes, Tony stayed rooted to Bucky. He sat on his lap with his head on his shoulder, now facing Steve, who was peppering his face with kisses and cooing at Tony’s drooping eyelids. 

Tony had one arm slung around Steve’s neck and the other around Bucky’s neck. He had been looking forward to seeing his Papa and Daddy tonight but he could feel sleep pulling him under. He whined a little, sad that he felt like he couldn’t stay up and let them play after they had patiently waited for two months. He felt like a terrible baby.

Before his whine fully finished, Steve popped a pacifier into Tony’s mouth. He instantly latched on and suckled, making Steve smile. “You did so well tonight baby. We’re so proud of you for holding on.” Tony mumbled incoherently, the sound muffled from the pacifier. Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his head as he whispered assurances into his ear. 

By the time they arrived at the tower, Tony was already asleep. Steve took Tony from Bucky as he exited the car and set him on his hip. He was limp in Steve’s arms as he carried him to the elevator and both men couldn’t help but smile at the sweet sight. Once they reached the penthouse floor, both men decided to let him sleep rather than attempt to feed and bathe him. They took him to the room and Steve made quick work of stripping Tony’s suit off and replacing it with a diaper and onesie while Bucky changed into sweats. 

Steve hoisted him in his arms once he was finished changing him and cradled him for a bit. He knew he should put Tony in his crib, but they hadn’t seen their baby in so long that he was having a hard time at the idea of parting with him. Bucky sensed his predicament and motioned to the bed. Steve laid Tony down in the middle of the bed as Bucky slipped under the covers. 

As Steve went to go change, Bucky stared at his sweet boy while rubbing his hand gently over his stomach. Tony rolled over and curled into Bucky’s chest. When Steve returned, a smile graced his face at the sight of his two boys cuddling. He quickly settled into bed, nestling against Tony while his arm wrapped around both men protectively. 

After being big for so long, Tony would probably be little for a while. They would talk about boundaries when Tony was big, now that he knew the repercussions of trying to stay big for too long. But right now, their baby was safe and snuffling sweetly in his sleep. Steve couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
